deathnotefandomcom_de-20200215-history
L Lawliet
L Lawliet '''(エル・'ローライト''Eru Rōraito) ist ein weltberühmter Privatdetektiv und wird als "der beste Detektiv der Welt“ bezeichnet. L verdächtigt Light Yagami schon sehr früh, Kira zu sein und setzt alles daran, dies zu beweisen. Persönlichkeit L ist ein geheimnisvoller Detektiv, welcher über seinen Assistenten und Mittelsmann Watari mit der Außenwelt kommuniziert. Weder sein Aussehen, noch sein richtiger Name ist der Polizei bekannt, da L es vorzieht, verdeckt zu ermitteln. Wenn er tatsächlich der Menschheit eine Botschaft überbringt, repräsentiert er sich mit einem großen "L'". Watari, Mello und Near machen das im Übrigen ähnlich. Im Fall Kira zeigt er sich erstmals der Polizei und später auchthumb|left|176px|Das L in "Old English Text MT"-Schrift. Light. Dieser fordert, dass sie ihn als zusätzliche Sicherheitsmaßnahme ''Ryuzaki nennen. Seinen echten Namen fand die Polizei nie heraus. Trotz seines ungewöhnlichen Aussehens und Verhaltens, ist L hochbegabt. Auf den ersten Blick führt sein Verhalten jedoch zu vielen Fragen. Er ist sehr gut darin, seinen Gegner zu täuschen und schreckt nicht vor dreisten Maßnahmen zurück, um einen Fall zu lösen. L überlegt auch meist zweimal, was er tut, bevor er einen neuen Plan in die Tat umsetzt. Desweiteren verhält er sich meist recht höflich, aber ab und zu guckt auch er auf die Menschen herab. Auch hat er einen trockenen Humor und benutzt gern Wortspiele. Am meisten war dies aber nur in der englischen Version zu hören. L Lawliet hatte sich selbst schon mehrmals als Lügner bezeichnet, z.B als er Light zu 1% verdächtigt hatte Kira zu sein, meinte er eigentlich über 90%, oder als er zu Misa Amane sagte, dass er sie für eine willenstarke Frau hält und sich noch in sie verlieben könnte. Dies hat er nur gesagt, um Light zu manipulieren, sodass er bei den Ermittlungen weiter mitmacht. L hat einmal zugegeben, dass er seine Eigenschaft zu lügen nicht besonders mag und davor sogar Angst hat. Er sieht sich selbst als lügendes Monster. thumb|left|335 px Aussehen L ist ein sehr untergewichtiger, großer, junger Mann mit schwarzen, zerzausten Haaren und dunklen Augen. Unter seinen Augen zeichnen sich starke Augenringe ab, die ein Resultat seines chronischen Schlafmangels sind (er schläft nur 3 Stunden am Tag). Eine weitere Auffälligkeit ist seine gekrümmte Körperhaltung. L trägt durchgehend dieselbe Kleidung, nämlich blaue Jeanshosen und ein langes, weißes Shirt. Meistens findet man ihn barfuß vor, auch in der Öffentlichkeit. Ein Beispiel dafür, ist die Folge, in der er Light an der Uni beschattet. L ist auch ziemlich blass im Gesicht, was seine starken Augenringe sehr zum Vorschein bringt. Leben L Lawliet wird als kleines Kind von Watari gefunden und in das Waisenhaus "Wammy's House" gebracht, ein besonderes Waisenhaus für begabte Kinder. Nicht lange danach und Watari hatte bemerkt, dass L eine enorme Intelligenz besitzt, und lässt sich später in seinen Fällen von Lawliet helfen. L wird ein offizieller Detektiv ab schon einen jungen Alter und erreicht später einen weltbekannten Status als bester Detektiv, dessen Meinung als besonders wertvoll gilt. Des Weiteren wird in dem "Novel L: Change the World erläutert, dass L schon als 8 jähriger Junge den Ausbruch des dritten Weltkriegs verhindert haben soll. Dies war der Fall des sogenannten "Winchester Bombers". Er wird mit in den Fall Kira einbezogen und arbeitet später mit Light Yagami zusammen. Schon früh vermutet er, dass Light Kira ist, und er weiß, dass er Recht hat, als er in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens Lights zufriedenes Lächeln sieht. L stirbt, nachdem er die 13 -Tage-Regel antesten möchte und so feststellen will, ob Light wirklich Kira ist. Von Light unter Druck gesetzt schreibt nun der Shinigami Rem, welcher Misa beschützen möchte, Ls echten Namen in ihr Deathnote. Kurz nachdem auch Watari stirbt, erleidet L einen Herzinfakt. Allgemeines Seine bevorzugte Sitzposition ist die Hocke mit krummen Rücken und gesenktem Kopf, da sein logisches Denkvermögen sonst um etwa 40% sinken würde (Zitat von ihm selbst aus der Serie). Zudem zirkuliere so das Blut besser und versorge das Gehirn schneller, als wenn er normal sitzt. Auch die krumme Haltung habe seinen Sinn: Ein aufrechter Gang reduziert die Prozentanzahl dessen, was man im Allgemeinen nutzt. Er nimmt in der Serie sehr viel Süßes zu sich, da er es als Energiequelle benutzt und das Gehirn zum Arbeiten ausreichend Zucker benötigt, besonders weil er so selten schläft. Er gilt nicht nur als der weltbeste Detektiv, sondern auch als der zweit- und drittbeste - diese beiden Titel sind auf andere Pseudonyme L's zurückzuführen, welche er sich zum Schutz erarbeitet hat. L hat eine sehr ähnliche Denkweise wie Light und zieht ihn im Falle seines Todes sogar als eventuellen Nachfolger in Betracht, was sich später auch so ergibt. Man kann oft beobachten, wie er mit Süßigkeiten spielt oder auch Löffel dafür benutzt, während er nachdenkt.Oft hat er beim Nachdenken auch den Daumen am Mund. L ist, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht, ein sehr sportlicher Typ, der unter anderem Junior-Champion im Internat in England war, wo er 5 Jahre lang lebte. In den Novel 'Los Angeles: BB Murder Case' erfährt man, dass Naomi Misora L von dieser 187 Sportart berichtet hatte und er daran Interesse fand. Identitäten left|thumb| L beim nachdenken. Da L seine wahre Identität nicht preisgeben will, besitzt er viele verschiedene Pseudonyme: '''L : '''Diese Identität benutzt er in der Öffentlichkeit und der allgemeinen Polizei gegenüber. Die folgenden Decknamen werden meist nur von Leuten benutzt, die persönlich mit ihm zu tun haben. L ist als bester Detektiv der Welt bekannt und deckte schon etliche Fälle auf. ''Ryuzaki'':' Dieser Name wird hauptsächlich von der Sonderkommission und Light verwendet. Er ist nötig, damit Kira L's richtigen Namen nicht herausfinden und ihn somit nicht umbringen kann. 'Hideki Ryuga:' Eigentlich ein Popstar. Diesen Namen benutzt L zunächst auf dem College. Der Trick bestand darin, dass Light, der als Kira verdächtigt wird, diesen Namen ins Death Note schreibt und sich dabei versehentlich das Gesicht des echten Hideki Ryuga vorstellt und diesen damit umbringt. Danach wäre belegt, dass Light Kira ist. thumb|282x282px| L (mit einem gruseligem lachen ) Erald Coil und Deneuve'': Platz 2 und 3 der Liste der besten Detektive der Welt. L nutzt diese Namen, damit niemand ihn ausfindig machen kann. Sowohl Erald Coil als auch Deneuve wurden schon auf den berüchtigten L angesetzt, konnten aber (natürlich) nie brauchbare Informationen liefern. Lind L. Tailor: Ein zum Tode verurteilter Schwerverbrecher, der auf Befehl des echten L als sein Double im Fernsehen auftritt, woraufhin Tailor von Kira getötet wurde. Trivia: * Er beherrscht einen Kampfstil,der dem brasilianischen Capoeira ähnelt. * L spricht neben Japanisch auch Englisch, Französisch, Italienisch und Russisch, was wohl von seinen verschiedenen Nationalitäten herrührt. Er ist zu je einem Viertel Japaner, Russe, Engländer und entweder Italiener oder Franzose. * Der Meisterdetektiv kann einen Helikopter bedienen und diesen auch fliegen. Auch in dem Novel L: Change the World und dem gleichnamigen Film, schafft er es, ein großes Flugzeug am Start zu hindern und so die Passagiere vor einer Katastrophe zu bewahren. Wo er gelernt hat mit diesen Flugmaschinen umzugehen, ist nicht bekannt. * L ist Tsugumi Ohbas (der Autor von Deathnote) und Takeshi Obatas (einer der Zeichner) Lieblingscharakter. * Er hasst Socken. * Er bezeichnete Light als seinen einzigen Freund. Ob er dies ernst meinte ist nicht bekannt. * L hat einmal Akupressur gelernt. Diese Art der Massage wendete er bei Light's Füßen an. (Anime) * In Band 7, Kapitel 11 bzw. Folge 25 (5. November 2004) stirbt L Lawliet. Er erhält in den letzten Sekunden seines Lebens durch Lights zufriedenes Grinsen die vollkommene Gewissheit, dass seine Theorie richtig war und Light Kira ist. * Bevor Ls Gesicht veröffentlicht wurde, hat Takeshi Obata ihn als gut aussehenden, coolen jungen Mann gezeichnet, beschloss dann aber in letzter Minute nach Absprache mit Tsugumi Ohba ihn lieber durch eine leicht exzentrische Aura als Gegenpol zu Light darzustellen. * Seltsamerweise ist das Zeichen von L gleichzeitig auch sein Name, L Lawliet. * Auch wenn man es ihm aufgrund seiner Ernährung nicht zutrauen würde, soll L 15 kg Untergewicht haben. * Sein Name ist der einzige Name einer Hauptfigur, den man im Anime nicht erfährt. Sein Name wird erst im Guidebuch "Deathnote: How to read" in "Note 13" enthüllt. * L schläft nicht mehr als drei Stunden am Tag. * Er hat an Halloween Geburtstag. * L stirbt nur sechs Tage nach seinem 25. Geburtstag (Altersangabe im Bezug auf den Manga). * Er war sich seinem nahenden Tod bewusst. * In L Change the World wird L als großer Misa Amane Fan beschrieben, der sogar eine Schublade voll Fanartikel besitzt * Im "Death Note: How to read" wird erklärt, dass L im Gegensatz zu Light wenig Erfahrungen mit Frauen hat. * Wenn es um die Lösung eines Falls geht, begeht er sogar selbst Verbrechen. * L sollte zunächst den Buchstaben J oder I bekommen. Letztlich entschied sich Ohba für den Buchstaben L, welcher auch zu seinem echten Namen wurde. * Tsugumi Ohba und Takeshi Obata gaben in einem Interview zu , dass sie es heute zu tiefst bereuen, dass sie L haben sterben lassen und hätten sich heute ein anderes Ende gewünscht. * Er wäre beinahe Vater geworden. Ursprünglich war geplant, Near und Mello zu seinen Söhnen zu machen. Diese Idee wurde jedoch wieder verworfen. Ernährung im Anime |} es:L Lawliet fi:L (hahmo) fr:L ja:L it:L pl:L Lawliet pt:L Lawliet ru:Эл Лоулайт en:L Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:tot Kategorie:Anime Charakter Kategorie:Wammy's Haus Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Death Note Anime Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Hauptcharakter